The adventures of Jo-ren: son of Pan
by SSJ-K29
Summary: To summarize, Jo-ren is a saiyan, and is permanently locked in the "Kaio-ken Times 3000 state. He has the strength of a SSJ4, and has a life that turns out to be very similar to Goku's. Expect lots of chapters, and comment, follow, and share this story!
1. A short, new beginning!

" Come on, we're going to be late!" yelled Crisi. Crisi, a young, and beautiful lady, she is the spouse of Jo-ren. She is one to always be impatient, and has to have something to do, whether it's painting, practicing Ki moves with her husband, or simply chores, to keep her busy with life.

Then Jo-ren walked out of the house onto the grass. They lived in a house, on a hill, that was very close to the city. The house was like half of a sphere, and looked just like Goku's house. " Okay, okay, I'm coming!" said Jo-ren. They then got into their car, and set out to the city. They were on their way to a nice restaurant to have a meal.

Later after the meal, they set out to their house. Jo-ren then came out of the car and got on his usual clothes. Jo-ren looked weird. He had a face like Goku, with his hair straight up like he was using the Kaio-ken (which he was). He has a simple vest, that looks like Evil Buu's (or know as Gray Buu), and had two sets of abs. His pants were like fusion pants, and made him look tall, which he was.

Jo-ren trained through the rest of the night, and slept soundly, not knowing what would happen to him the next day.

Author: this is going to be my longest story ever! I am going to have to put off all of my other stories until this one is over. By the way, the beginning is boring, but it's just like any other story is anyway, right?


	2. The dream of the past!

Jo-ren's slept well that night. He had dreamt of many past things that happened to him.

One part of his dram was about how he was permanently locked in the Kaio-ken X3000 state. He was taught by his mom, Pan, and every day he went further ahead with the Kaio-ken. First he could go up to X4, then X100, and eventually, after crushing his body he worked up the X3000. His aura faded, and he became more like a mastered super saiyan. His hair is now always stuck up and its impossible top bring it down. When he goes into battle, he releases his power, and has a huge, red, aura around his body!

Jo-ren also dreamt about his encounter with super Buu. Buu could change his clothes at anytime and would look like his victims that already escaped him. His weakest form was Piccolo, then Gotenks, and final Gohan was his strongest.

After fighting with Buu, who had some how survived the spirit bomb, the two were evenly matched.

"Time to show you my SSJ form, Buu." said Jo-ren. Buu was in his Gohan state by the way.

"This SSJ form is the strength of two SSJ4's fused together.!" Which meant that he would have the power of Gogeta in the SSJ4 form.

Then after a fight, Jo-ren easily won, and he and Buu became friends, although Jo-ren was alert for Buu to change his ways at any moment.

Then, suddenly, while Jo-ren was getting up, a huge crash came outside.

"W-w-what was that?!" yelled Jo-ren. He quickly got dressed instantly, using clothes capusule, custom made for him, and went to see right before him, Broly...


	3. Broly: the legendary SSJ returns

There was Broly, floating above Jo's house. He had a angry look on his face.

"K...Kakarot?" said Broly. "KAKAROT!" he then yelled.

" I don't know who you are, or what a Kakarot is, but you won't hurt my family!" yelled Jo-ren. Then he had a flash back, when Pan was talking about Goku, and said his saiyan name was... "Kakarot..." whispered Jo-ren.

"Now I know who you are, you're a past enemy, named Broly!" said Jo-ren. Pan had told him about Broly, long ago.

"His power is quickly rising, and getting huge!" thought Jo-ren. Suddenly Broly, with a yell turned SSJ.

"His power is huge!" exclaimed Jo-ren. then Broly charged toward Jo-ren and attacked. He through huge and powerful punches, but Jo-ren dodged them all, and punched Broly back.

Broly then turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

" This is my ultimate form prepare to die, descendent of Kakarot!" yelled Broly.

Quickly, and strongly Broly barrage Jo-ren. Jo-ren was hit multiple times by him, but used an afterimage and said "Kaio-ken Unleash!" which allowed him to unlock his inner Kaio-ken, and had a huge red aura around him.

Then Jo-ren beat up Broly and punched into a ground, which now had a huge hole in it.

"N-N-NOO!" yelled Broly. Then Jo-ren levitated into the air and charged a "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Jo-ren. He, of course, learned the technique from Pan.

After it hit Broly, all that remained was, an even bigger, hole.

"Good, it's finished." said Jo-ren with relief. But, horribly, A huge explosion came from the hole and there stood, a SSJ4 Broly...


End file.
